


Moonlit memories

by Morbidlydolly



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidlydolly/pseuds/Morbidlydolly
Summary: A modern day au I am working on. Its a small au i have been working on about a modern day asra x jullian tell.





	Moonlit memories

Chapter one

A new beginning or past mistakes 

 

There's a train in the distance still hours away from arriving into the station. Two people sat in their chair talking about what they’d do once they met their destination. The white haired man glanced out the window as he was clearly distracted. He was more used to trains; unlike his counterpart, a tall quiet looking man "Muriel I still can't believe you got accepted into this college. I haven't been back here since a few years ago when I was getting put into a new family…” He thought back to his old high school, a memory he couldn’t forget. Asra was sitting under a tree not to far away from the school while he was taking a nap, of course while classes where still going on. Suddenly he felt a cold trembling hand onto his shoulder as he slowly woke up to see the flustered face of Jullian. The tall red haired kid tried to speak but only could mutter a few words under his breath. " I… like… you…” was all he could say, but Asra couldn't hear him. “You know you really should speak up." As Asra spoke Julian bent down and finally spoke up "I think I like you, no matter what I do, I can't get you out of my head, It's like you cast a spell on me…” As he spoke, Julian was blushing as red as a tomato. Telling the young magician his feelings was the first step but now he waited hoping for an answer. A long moment passed.”I would never do such a thing. " he said with a amused smile. Julian tried to act causally as he was about to ask Asra something very important.

Just Then Muriel dragged Asra out of the memory. Asra turned to look at the other as he wasn't sure what Muriel wanted. “As I was saying, were arriving in a few minutes."Asra was surprised, he spaced out that long? He then grabbed his bag and helped grab some of Muriel’s stuff; since he was helping Muriel move in. When the train arrived 

Asra and Muriel slowly got off the train. Asra went ahead, to ask where the baggage claim was. Muriel was on his phone trying to get a taxi with no luck so far. But Asra finally got the details from a poor teen who had barely worked there for a full week. As if on cue Muriel got off the phone just as Asra was walking over. “Any luck?” Asra asked with concern on his face as if he knew Muriel wasn’t good at communicating with others, even if it was on the phone. Muriel tried to smile as the words came out of his mouth, “well we have a car coming to pick us up but we need to explain to them in person that we are heading to the college dorms.” Asra didn’t seem upset over that as he grabbed his hand. “It went that good? Oh by the way I know where the luggage claim is now, we should head over their as soon as possible.” They started to head over while Asra spoke. Then Asra waited patiently as they waited in silence for their luggage slowly they both grabbed Muriel’s things as they got into a taxi and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Editing thanks to my friend and a discord possible coming soon for this au


End file.
